wings_of_fire_experiments_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Pawn/74WN
One experiment, four characters. Journal Entries (WIP) * Experiment 74WN created. Located in cell on the third floor. Still in egg, expected to hatch in about a month. Most cells in that hall contain eggs or dragonets, experiments the results of which have yet to be seen. The guard for this section is named Lizard and has been warned not to touch Experiment 74WN. * Only a few days after, made three more eggs for Experiment 74WN to control as a test of her abilities. They were placed in the cell and her strings wrapped around them almost immediately, also tried to capture one of the scientists who brought them in but they managed to escape. * Connections seem to become stronger with time. * Nearly a month later, maybe half a week before 74WN should hatch. Lizard disappeared and was found inside 74WN's cell, strands wrapped around his neck and eyes turned gold. Security tapes show him noticing something inside the cell and entering it. * Her Form and Prompt Form: Name and Name Number- Pawn/74WN Referred to as- Ribbon, she calls her controlled dragons her pawns instead. Gender- Female Age- 6 Personality- Playful, young, doesn't really understand how cruel controlling dragons is. Selfish, uses her controlled dragons as shields and to do things for her. She is upset when they're injured, but they'll heal, so it doesn't matter that much. Description- A dragonet, small for her age, with shiny bronze scales. She has gold eyes, as do any dragons she's controlling. Around her wrists are partially transparent bands of silver, and stretching from theses are long strands that float in the air around her unless connected to another dragon. Most strands are thin, but three of them are thicker, stronger connections with dragons she's had for a very long time. There are two small dragonets, both a dull brown color, although one is lighter. The silver strand wraps around their necks. She used to have a third dragonet. The other dragon is an adult SandWing, a lab guard who got too close to her cell and came within reach of her strings. The strands do not hinder movement at all, but dragons she's controlling have to stay close to her. When she smiles she reveals very sharp teeth. Experiment results (+)- She can easily control several dragons at once, strands can only be broken by Pawn intentionally severing them, being too far from the dragons she's controlling, or fire. Harder to break for dragons she's had for longer, and at this point it would be near impossible to free the three dragons she's had for years. Experiment results (-)-Connections are weak at first, the dragons have to be close to her. Not loyal to the lab. Pawn herself isn't very strong. Fire destroys connections. Other-Her permanent pawns are named Puppet, Rook, and Lizard. Prompts: = (Yes I used my own) = EGG DESCRIPTION: A strange egg sits in a chamber, thick transparent strands stretching out from it. Most don't connect to anything, but a few are wrapped tightly around other, smaller eggs. The egg in the center is a beautiful bronze color and has a faint glow, but the connected eggs are a dull brown. One of the strands is connected to a fully grown dragon, a former staff member who got too close. The lab has placed bands of metal around their wings, arms, and snout that connect to chains, because they would attack anyone who tried to approach the egg. The former guard looks at you and you can see their eyes shine an unnatural gold. IDEAS: An experiment that can control others using strange strings that they can generate. As long as that dragon is close enough to them and the strand doesn't snap, they can control the dragon. The longer a dragon is connected the stronger the connection becomes, and they have a couple of dragons who are theirs permanently. Weaknesses are they have to be close to the dragon they're controlling and they aren't that strong themselves. VAGUE: A puppet experiment who controls other dragons. Category:Characters Category:Experiments Category:Next Gen Category:Females Category:Males Category:WIP Category:MudWings Category:HiveWings